Ouran High School Host Club With a Twist!
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. Chapter 1: Three New Students

YY100: Okay, I'm writing about if me and my best friend for life (Bloodlustgirl24, look her up) were in Ouran High School Host Club! ^^

Kyouya: This cant' be good…

YY100: Shut up Ootori and do the disclaimer

Kyouya: Fine, fine. YamiYugi100 does not own Ouran High School Host club, she only owns her original characters.

YY100: If I DID own that show I would so own you're a** Ootori!

Kyouya: I'd like to see you try, let's start shall we?

YY100: *emo corner*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ouran High School Host Club…With a Twist!_

Chapter 1: Three New Students

Name: Momo Honizuka

Gender: Female

Year: First

Style: Random

Looks: Mid-back blonde hair with pale skin. She has Honey's eye color but wears glasses. Momo normally wears some gothic Lolita style dress, or just jeans and an orange tank top.

Other Info: Momo is Honey-senpai's younger sister. She doesn't like telling people her last name or they'd treat her weird, so she hangs out with Haruhi and Shuhan to pretend to be a commoner. Only Shuhan knows that Momo is related to Honey, not even Haruhi knows. Unlike the rest of the Honizuka family, Momo has no interest in martial arts. She prefers learning firearms. Due to this, she is considered the failure of the Honizuka line.

Name: Shuhan Midori

Gender: Female

Year: First

Style: Mature

Looks: Short red hair that goes up to her neck. She has deep brown, almost black, eyes and Mexican tan skin. She usually wears a tie-dye shirt with jeans and sneakers.

Other Info: Haruhi's best friend before she met Momo. She introduced Momo to Haruhi, but didn't say anything about Momo being related to Honizuka family. She and Haruhi studied together and both got scholarships to Ouran. They are inseparable, but have to when Momo drags Shuhan away.

Other: Both girls are friend's with Haruhi, both don't wear uniforms, and are otherwise normal…kind of…

~~~~***~~~~

The three girls look into the library with rather odd looks. Haruhi's was a look of 'I can't believe it'. Shuhan's stare was a simple annoyed stare. Momo's look was a rather 'You got to be kidding me' look. The library room they were currently staring at had many students within its corridors, all chatting wildly and happily with one another. They all immediately shut the door to the library and sighed loudly together. "Well, guess we're going to have to find another room to study in." Momo said with her slender hand on her chin, a worried look glazing her eyes. Shuhan nodded while staring at the ground before following Haruhi up some stairs.

"This place has four library rooms, you'd think one of them would be quiet." Haruhi said to Shuhan while they went up the stairs. "I think rich kids only come to school to have a good time." Shuhan's calm voice said, a hint of annoyance within it. She cast a glance at Momo, who was skipping along the corridors singing 'The Wheels on the Bus'. Besides that minor annoyance, the group walked in silence. Each thinking about something or another. Soon, however, they got to music room three. Shuhan looked up at it with Haruhi and both stared at each other. Momo went rigid at the door, blinking through her glinting glasses. '_Carp fish…'_ She thought with a gulp as Haruhi opened the door saying, "At least it'll be quiet."

As the door opened Momo ducked and flower petals began circling around the students. Shuhan blinked and fanned them away with her hand as Momo shot back up spitting petals out of her mouth with a pout. A simultaneous welcome made her freeze again.

They had found the host club!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tamaki: *Is holding YY100 down* ^^ since YamiYugi and Mommy are having an argument, I'll be closing this chapter up!

YY100: *Is trying to get out of grip* GET OVER HERE OOTORI! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU BAD!

Kyouya: *smirks and pushes up glasses* and how will you do that, my dear?

YY100: GRRZ! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD OOTORI! DEAD! BEYOND DEAD! DEAD IN YOUR AFTERLIFE DEAD! *stands up and aims gun at Kyouya's head*

Twins: Oh no you don't! *swipes guns away*

Tamaki: ^^; rate and message thank-you bye! *runs to help*


	2. Chapter 2: Clubs, Secrets, Vases, OH MY!

**YY100: Hey everyone! How are you all? ^^**

**Kyouya: *Has a bump the size of a fist on his forehead* you sure are cheery today.**

**YY100: Yes, well, I have vented and I'm happy again! **

**Tamaki: That's great! =D **

**YY100: I know! =D **

**Kyouya: YamiYugi100 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club! Let's start now! **

**YY100: *Emo corner* I couldn't say it this time??**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_Ouran High School Host Club…With a Twist!_

Chapter 2: Clubs, Secrets, and Vases, OH MY!

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy._

Seconds ticked by on the clock. Momo stayed rigid next to Haruhi, sweat dropping from her brow a bit. Shuhan, by some miracle of nature, slithered into the shadow of a nearby corner and thus avoided contact from the eyes of the hosts. "This is a host club?" Haruhi said/asked in fear, pressing herself up against the door in fear. '_Am I the only one who notices that arrow pointing at that vase?' _Shuhan wondered raising an eyebrow.

"Oh wow, it's a boy with Momo." The twins said at the same time. "Hikaru, Kaoru," The young man with glasses similar to Momo's own said, "I believe this young man is in the same class as you and Momo am I correct?" The twins nodded, "Yeah, but he's shy and doesn't act very social. He either studies or hangs out with Midori over there." They pointed to the shadows, where a pair of pitch black eyes glared angrily at the host club. For a moment, when the glasses man smirked, Shuhan could've sworn there was a light bulb going off somewhere.

"Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. Honor student." Kyouya greeted and faced Momo, who was giving him a 'Please don't say anything' look. Kyouya shrugged, it wouldn't benefit him if he was the one who said anything about Momo. The blonde let out a sigh of relief. The blonde boy was up in their face in a second, "Oh, then your name must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" With that said, Haruhi stopped trying to open the door and Momo slinked away next to the vase, yet at a safe enough distance so she wouldn't be noticed or break anything. "How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked nervously. After the glasses man explained, Momo was cracking up at the Audacious Commoner part.

After the blonde boy finished a rather long monologue about poor people, Haruhi headed for the door. "I'm out of here, come on Shuhan, you too Momo." Shuhan appeared next to her friend saying, "Whatever." And Momo skipped next to them saying, "Coming!" Before they could leave, the smallest member of the host club appeared and dragged them all but Momo back. Momo stood near the door, still rigid. Why hadn't her brother tell them yet? Did he want her to tell them? After the moment of Haruhi yelling at the short member, the blonde boy went on about being 'openly gay'.

"So tell me what kind of men do you like?" He asked with a smile to Haruhi, "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" This was where Momo snorted from holding in her laughter too hard. Haruhi began backing away, rather freaked out about everything. Shuhan leaned near the door twitching violently. "I-It's not like that!" Haruhi tried to explain, "We-We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" After that the blonde tried to covet Haruhi, causing Momo and Shuhan to fall over laughing their heads off. Then…

_CRASH!_

Shuhan looked back up to see a fine vase in pieces on the floor. '_That explains the arrow…'_ She thought as she went to help her friend pick up the pieces. She didn't notice anything until the glasses man picked up a piece next to her and said, "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The blonde boy, Tamaki, sat in his chair and decreed that Haruhi was the host club's dog. Momo fell over laughing her head off again while Shuhan was radiating a tangible anger wave.

Haruhi went white and rigid. Everyone gathered around her, Shuhan next to the twins and Momo over the shortest member. Momo and the shortest member poked Haruhi together, but she only fell over like a cardboard figure. "Huh…strange…" Momo mumbled and looked down smiling. The youngest member smiled back. "Hello Momo-chan!" He greeted. Momo smiled hugely back, "Hello big-brother!" Everyone shot back up and yelled simultaneously, "BIG BROTHER?!" Shuhan giggled, loving that reaction. "M-Momo…what's your last name?" Haruhi stuttered worriedly. Momo smiled, little red flowers against a blue background flowing around her, "My full name is Momo Honizuka! My older brother is Mitsukini Honizuka! The boy Lolita type of the host club!"

~THE HOST CLUB IS OPEN FOR BUISNESS~

Shuhan watched from next to Kyouya Ootori as all the host members hosted. She was also twitching violently. '_Damn host club for being so happy, damn budget for making my friend work, DAMN FUCKING FRILLY YELLOW BRIGHT ANNOYING OUTFITS!' _Momo appeared next to the steaming Shuhan and poked her, "Shuhan? Are you okay?" Haruhi was watching Momo carefully, and she noticed. "What is it, Haruhi?" She asked staring innocently. "Nothing, it's just um…Honey-sempai is really your brother?" Haruhi asked. Momo laughed, "Yep! He's my older brother by two years!" "Does Mori-sempai care for you like he does for Honey-sempai?" She asked again. Momo's smile remained. "Nah, I told him I didn't want to be babied. I think he's better with big brother than with me…" Haruhi couldn't tell, but she could've sworn a light blush crossed the blonde's cheeks.

Just then Haruhi was tackle hugged by said Honey. "Do you want to have some cake with me?" He asked, eyes alight and small pink flowers all around. "No-thanks." Haruhi said, very dizzy now. Momo's eyes lighted up, "Did you say cake? Ya! I want some, please, big brother!" She called happily. When Momo left, Honey offered to let Haruhi hold Usa-chan, his little pink bunny. When she did, Shuhan could've sworn she heard another light bulb. "Hey Kyouya." She asked, "Am I crazy, or are there light bulbs going off somewhere?" She asked the second year next to her. Kyouya just did his glasses smirk, "You're probably just imagining things, Midori." Shuhan frowned, "its Shuhan, not Midori. SHUHAN!"

Kyouya just ignored the fuming first year and explained that Haruhi would not be able to leave until she graduated. Just then Tamaki came over and blew in both Haruhi and Shuhan's ears. This was complied by a request not to do that and a round kick to the head. Tamaki went into an emo corner as Shuhan panted heavily and brought her leg back to the ground in a rage. "Shuhan, you shouldn't hurt Tamaki like that…" Momo started while staring down at the sad Tamaki.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Tamaki: Okay, that was chapter two!**

**YY100: *still in her emo corner* you said the line first too…**

**Tamaki: ^^; I didn't mean to?**

**YY100: *round kicks him in the gut and goes back to emo corner***

**Tamaki: X.X**

**Shuhan: sigh, review please, it's appreciated. =) **


	3. Chapter 3: A Makover and An Anger Issue

**YY100: Ello! I am back and pleased to be getting some great constructive criticism! ^^**

**Kyouya: Whenever we give you some you go sit in your emo corner**

**YY100: Yes, well, that's because you guys say things that annoy me. The nice reviewers get cookies! **

**Tamaki: No cookies for me??**

**YY100: Awww! Of course Tama-chan! *hands him cookie***

**Tamaki: *nibbles on cookie***

**YY100: Isn't he kawaii!? *nearly squeezes Kyouya to death***

**Haruhi: Erm…YamiYugi100 does not own Ouran High School Host Club…if she did she'd kill Kyouya…**

**YY100: It's true! I would! **

**Kyouya: *passed out* X.X**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ouran High School Host Club…With a Twist!_

Chapter 3: Haruhi's Makeover and Shuhan's Rage

Shuhan, Momo, and Haruhi were listening to Tamaki going on about beauty and how the host club ran on it. "Isn't there a word for people like him?" Haruhi asked Shuhan, "I'm positive there is, but its driving me nuts that I can't remember it." Shuhan nodded and both went into thinking. "I'm pretty sure it can be used to describe Momo too." Momo's eyes lit up as Tamaki was ignored by all three girls. Momo listed off complimenting words to the two while they sat in though. Shuhan brushed a strand of her red hair from her face and growled, hating not being able to figure something out.

As all three girls were deep in thought, the twins passed by and watched them. "Maybe…a pain in the neck?" Haruhi suggested to Shuhan, who just shook her head, "Nah, too under describing. Something a bit more maybe…" Both nodded and Momo watched from the girls to Tamaki and back again. As they continued to think, Tamaki walked up to the three saying, "And over all, Haruhi, you must remember, how effective a glance to the side can be." As he glanced to the side, Momo sweat dropped and Shuhan looked over to Haruhi, and they nodded simultaneously.

"Obnoxious." The two girls said together. Momo and Tamaki froze and slid into emo corners. The rose petals flew around them and Momo mumbled, "I'm never respected…"

"Um…We're sorry." Haruhi and Shuhan said together, Haruhi apologizing to both and Shuhan only apologizing to Momo. The twins appeared out of nowhere laughing and saying, "You're a hero alright." One put his elbow on Haruhi's head while the other put it on Shuhan's head, causing her to ever so slightly twitch. '_But he still is a pain in the neck….'_ Haruhi thought while openly twitching. Haruhi backpedaled and said to Tamaki, "I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me." Then Shuhan laughed a bit, "Sorry, too, Momo-chan, you're the perfect amount of awesome."

Both snapped out of the emo corners, one glomping and the other posing. "Well they got over that quick." Shuhan mumbled.

Soon the host club argued over whether to change Haruhi into a host or not. Hikaru mumbled on about Haruhi not being host club material…that is…until the glasses came off. Everyone froze in mid sentence and stared, just stared. Shuhan and Momo backed away, knowing something huge was going to go off. "Haruhi had contacts." Shuhan explained loudly, followed by Haruhi, "Yeah, but I lost them on the first day of school."

The makeover began and Haruhi was dragged away by Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori headed for the eye doctor, Kyouya dialed the hair stylist number. "What can we do Tama-chan!?" The Haninozuka (YY100: SPELLED IT RIGHTS THIS TIME! EPIC WIN!) Siblings asked, their eyes shining hopefully. "Honey-sempai, Momo-chan?" Tamaki asked/noticed. "Yes sir!" Both shouted, "Go eat some cake."

The emo corner of cake appeared this time with Honey mumbling, "I guess it's just you and me, Momo-chan." Momo mumbled too, "Everyone else said they were too 'busy'." Shuhan was in the shadows still, trying her best to contain the rage that built up inside of her. Then, all of a sudden, the feeling of two light bulbs going off filled her mind yet again. "Grr! Where is that freaking light bulb noise coming from?!" Shuhan yelled in rage, causing Momo and Honey to sweat drop at her.

By the end of the day, as the sun set, Momo and Honey had piles of empty cake dishes in front of them, both mumbling happily. Everyone else was waiting in the changing rooms for Haruhi. "Aren't you done yet?" Tamaki asked impatiently, crossing his arms. On cue, Haruhi appeared without glasses and in uniform, little flowers around her head. Everyone but Momo and Shuhan complimented her; they knew her secret at most. And, just like that, Haruhi was a host.

And Shuhan snapped.

"YOU ARE ALL MOTHER FUCKING IDIOTS!" She yelled in rage, Momo backed up enough to avoid it. Shuhan pointed to Tamaki screaming, "I HAVE TO TELL YOU PRETTY BOY IT TAKES A LOT TO GET ON MY NERVES AND YOU'VE JUST MOVED UP THE RANKS ON MY HIT LIST! YOU ARE THE MOST SHALLOW, SELF ABSORBED, WEIRD, AND ANNOYING PERSON IN THE HISTORY OF THIS SCHOOL!"

Shuhan was panting heavily, Tamaki had gone into an emo corner, and Momo was hiding behind her older brother in fear. "Sh-shuhan is scary when she snaps." Momo murmured, peering from her crouch behind the abnormally short third-year. Honey gulped and nodded in agreement. Haruhi sighed, "Its okay, Shuhan. It's just for a little while, I'll be fine." Shuhan was about to protest, but when Haruhi gave her a reassuring look, she tusked, "Fine, I won't say any more. Sorry, Tamaki-senpai. Didn't mean to snap." She waved it off and dodged the flying glomp from the second year just like she did with Momo.

Soon Haruhi was put to the test. Shuhan was sitting next to her protectively and Momo was leaning against Mori tiredly. Everyone was watching in awe as Haruhi explained the 'story' of why she joined the host club. As the story wrapped up, Haruhi even gave a perfect host club smile. The girls asked to request her again and Shuhan was now off in her first ever emo corner. Momo pat her friend's back comfortingly while Tamaki tried to figure out why Haruhi was so popular. After a few minutes, Momo couldn't coax Shuhan out of her corner. Until Tamaki was cuddling Haruhi so hard she couldn't breathe. "AW CRAP!" Shuhan gritted her teeth, but sighed in relief when Mori rescued her. Then the light bulb sound appeared again and she screamed in rage and nearly tried to choke Momo, and they both ran into emo corners. Honey pat his sisters back comfortingly. "It's okay Momo-chan." Honey tried his best to coax her out, it wasn't working.

~Afterwards~

"Have you seen my bag Shuhan?" Haruhi asked her friend, looking around where she left it. Shuhan shrugged no and Momo said while looking out the window, "Um…I have." They all looked to see the bag and its contents thrown into the pond in the courtyard. "I didn't think there would be bullies here." Shuhan realized as they ran to pick the bag up. Haruhi stopped when she passed Tamaki's regular visitor, the other two ran on ahead. The visitor (YY100: Damn I don't remember name!!! Kyouya: It'll come to you. YY100: You enjoy my suffering, don't you? Kyouya: Very much, yes.) Insulted her, then ran off. Haruhi stood there for a moment, than ran to catch up with her friends.

'_I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the water.'_ Haruhi thought as the group picked up the stuff as Momo sang a song. Haruhi was looking for one last thing as Shuhan and Momo were drying their feet in the sun. Tamaki appeared, Shuhan glared, and Momo continued to sing. Tamaki decided to take action and help Haruhi find her wallet. Momo held a raging Shuhan back as she kept singing some more, "Kiss, kiss, fall in love." She hummed over and over until Haruhi and Tamaki emerged from the pond. As Haruhi stared into space, Momo chuckled some more and sang again in a whisper, "Maybe you're my love…"

~Back at the Host Club~

The regular customer (YY100: Still can't' remember her name) didn't seem too bothered by the incident. She had requested Haruhi, even thought it was obvious she didn't like her at all. After talking with her a bit more, Haruhi realized it. "You're jealous." She accused calmly, knowing she was one hundred percent right. The visitor made it look like Haruhi attacked her, and Hikaru and Kaoru poured water all over both of them. As the visitor got banished from the host club, Momo and Shuhan were rolling around laughing so hard they couldn't breath. The twins stared at them and Shuhan plastered a real smile onto her face. "What's up with you two?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"You guys are all just such idiots it hurts!" Shuhan laughed out loud and continued rolling with Momo.

And thus, by the end of the day, everything turned out okay in a sense. Shuhan regained her composure though still bothered by the light bulb sound, Momo got to eat chocolate silk pie, and Tamaki realized Haruhi was a girl. "Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyouya commented as a sign formed around him, Momo and Shuhan reading 'Knew from the start.' The others were catagorzied as 'Figured it out.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**YY100: And this chapter is over!! **

**Kyouya: That was interesting *pushes glasses***

**YY100: *pushes her glasses up too***

**Kyouya: *evil glasses glare***

**YY100: *evil glasses glare***

**Shuhan: Erm…..review please, thanks…… **


End file.
